


Thịt xông khói, bánh mỳ bơ và tháng bảy trời mưa rả rích

by xanhfxanh



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jason Todd was there, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanhfxanh/pseuds/xanhfxanh
Summary: Anh thấy sống mũi mình nghẹt lại, cay cay và đôi mắt dần nhòe đi. Vùi mình trong lồng ngực rộng của người đối diện, Dick Grayson đã lâu lắm rồi mới tìm lại được bình yên trong đời.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	Thịt xông khói, bánh mỳ bơ và tháng bảy trời mưa rả rích

**Author's Note:**

> Đây vốn không phải là cái mà mình dự định sẽ viết. Tất cả là nhờ bố mình do trời tối thui mà mình còn chưa đi ngủ nên đã tắt wifi=)))) mà mình chưa buồn ngủ và thấy xúc cảm zl. Gần 2 tiếng để viết và 10 phút để chỉnh sửa lẫn 3 phút để nghĩ ra cái tên. 
> 
> Đặt tên chưa bao giờ là sở trường của mình, mong là nó không bị lãng xẹt=)))
> 
> Cảm ơn Dick Grayson với Jason Todd vì đã giúp mình chữa writer's block.

Buổi sáng tháng 7, trời mưa rả rích, rào rào đập vào khung cửa số trên đầu. Vậy mà mới hôm qua, trời vẫn còn xanh và nắng vẫn còn lượn lờ với những tầng mây trắng. Dick lờ mờ nhận ra cái mùi ngai ngái, âm ẩm bốc lên từ những góc tường mốc meo đầy cũ kĩ. Anh đến với Bludhaven không gì nhiều sau trận cãi vã với Bruce, chỉ vội tóm lấy chiếc áo khoác và tìm đến một nơi có tá túc cho qua tháng ngày. Một căn hộ giá rẻ ẩm mốc. Dẫu lớn lên trong một tòa biệt phủ tiện nghi, Dick vẫn chưa một lần bỏ lại sau lưng những tháng ngày rong đuổi khó khăn cùng cha mẹ ở rạp xiếc.

Tiếng lào rào lạo xạo của cơn mưa vẫn chưa có dấu hiệu ngừng lại.

Và Dick cũng chưa hề muốn tỉnh giấc.

Anh thấy bản thân giống như con tằm và những suy nghĩ của anh là những sợi tơ. Dick cứ liên tục nhả tơ, cuốn lấy thân mình, ém lấy thân mình. Thật nhiều tơ, thật nhiều tơ. Anh tự vun tạo cho mình một cái kén để trốn tránh lấy cái thực tại xám xịt, lở loét rồi dần mưng mủ. Tránh xa những nếp nhăn xô lại giữa vầng trán của Alfred, đôi mắt đầy thất vọng và ngờ hoặc của Bruce, những lời thì thầm như vết cắt trên da thịt của đồng nghiệp ở chỗ làm: _về kẻ tay mơ đã sớm nhận được những hậu thuẫn không nên có._

Tất cả như những bàn tay thô bạo, bóc trần lớp vỏ tự vệ cuối cùng của Dick. Ép anh phải trần trụi mà lộ diện, với những vết sẹo cả mới cả cũ, những vết xước nơi máu đỏ rỉ ra, với những vết thương dần nhiễm trùng kinh tởm.

Dick thấy hai hốc mắt dần nóng lên và đôi bàn tay anh ôm lấy chúng.

Có quá nhiều thứ mà anh chẳng thể chống đỡ nổi.

…

Tất cả chỉ là để dạo chơi, để khuây khỏa, để quên đi những vết rằn roi trên da thịt.

Bắt đầu với cái chạm môi thật nhẹ. Chỉ phớt qua, tựa như cánh lông hồng, bỡ ngỡ.

Và rồi, những xúc cảm xuất hiện, trỗi dậy thật mạnh mẽ. Cảm giác như đã ẩn mình quá lâu dưới đất bùn, chỉ chực chờ ai đó xới lên mà vươn mình.

Anh hôn Jason một lần nữa, dưới tiết trời ảm đạm và mưa vẫn rơi không ngừng, khi bờ môi thô ráp cay nghiệt của gã ướt át bởi cơn mưa. Lần đầu tiên là do những bồng bột nhất thời, khi anh cần cái gì đó để cứu vớt bản thân tựa như khi cần một ngọn lửa để sưởi ấm. Anh biết rằng đấy là sai trái, bởi về mặt lý thuyết cả hai vẫn là anh trai và em trai, dẫu dòng máu nóng hổi chảy trong huyết mạch họ đều xa lạ. Nhưng đúng sai gì ở đây nữa ai ơi, khi lửa đã bắt lên trong đôi mắt.

Lọn tóc đen ướt nhẹp của gã lỏn tỏn từng giọt nước trên nền nhà, rung lên khi Jason đẩy mạnh anh vào tường, hai đôi môi vẫn bám rít lấy nhau không một khẽ hở. Dick thấy vòm miệng mình bị vật lạ càn quét lỗ mãng. Oxi nơi nang phổi dần cạn kiệt và lồng ngực anh nhấp nhô hối hả theo từng chuyển động của nụ hôn. Nước bọt nhiễu ra tựa như một sợi chỉ mỏng, trong suốt.

“Anh chắc chứ?” Làn môi thô ráp của gã rời khỏi môi anh. Jason đưa một tay mình chạm lên khuôn mặt Dick, nhẹ nhàng đưa ngón tay cái vuốt đi giọt mưa lạnh vương trên má anh. Gã biết câu trả lời, nhưng gã cần sự chắc chắn.

Với thân nhiệt nóng dần và tâm trí không còn tỉnh táo, Dick gật đầu chắc nịch trước khi anh như con thiêu thân chủ động choàng tay mình qua bờ vai gã, ép cả hai người vào thêm một nụ hôn sâu trước khi lột bỏ lớp vải ướt bám trên thân mình.

Dick choàng tỉnh khi cơn đau dưới hạ bộ đánh thức anh khỏi giấc ngủ. Cơ thể trần trụi của anh chằng chịt những vết hôn để lại được đắp lên một lớp chăn mỏng. Bên cạnh chẳng có ai, không một hơi ấm. Dick khẽ cười thầm, anh đã không hy vọng quá nhiều khi xuất phát điểm chỉ là những khát khao về thể xác. Cỗi chua xót từ tận đáy lòng anh trào lên, như từ từ gặm nhấm lấy da thịt. Anh nheo mắt hướng lên phía cửa sổ cười khan, để tia nắng chói chang chiếu thẳng vào đôi mắt.

Anh ngồi thẳng dậy, khẽ nhói mình rồi nhặt lấy bộ quần áo ướt vương vãi trên sàn nhà. Bước chân khệnh khạng về căn bếp, mở tủ lạnh để rồi nhìn thấy vẻ trống rỗng.

_Đến cả quả trứng cuối cùng và bịch sữa tươi cậu ta cũng cuỗm mất._

Quá mỏi mệt sau đêm hôm qua, anh quyết định quay trở về giường và vùi mình tiếp tục trong giấc ngủ.

Khẽ nhắm mắt, Dick muốn mơ thấy mình về biển, để gió biển thôi vù vù qua kẽ tóc và cát trắng ôm lấy lòng bàn chân. Rồi anh sẽ trầm mình trong dòng nước mát. Để cái mặn chát của biển cả rửa trôi những thống khổ và mỏi mệt.

Hơi thở anh đều dần: hít vào rồi lại thở ra – chìm vào sự tĩnh lặng đang nuốt trọn dần lấy không gian, trong tiếng thét gào câm lặng anh tự thốt ra mà không hề hay biết.

Dick thấy mình cuộn tròn người, hai lòng bàn chân lạnh hở khỏi chăn rồi rụt vào, anh nhẹ chuyển mình dịch vào bên trong một chút để rồi thấy lạ lẫm khi có một hơi thở đều đặn, nhịp nhàng phả vào sau gáy cùng một vòng tay ôm cứng lấy eo anh, chật chội chen chúc với Dick trên chiếc giường nhỏ.

Trong chốc lát, mũi anh ngửi thấy mùi nước hoa quen thuộc hòa cùng mùi thuốc lá, xen lẫn cùng cái vị hơi cháy của thịt xông khói và thơm ngậy bánh mỳ phết bơ đang phai nhạt dần trong không trung, tỏa ra từ bếp. Anh trở mình, hướng tấm lưng trần ra cạnh giường, bắt gặp khuôn mặt của Jason nơi hàng mi dài của gã rung lên nhè nhẹ theo nhịp hô hấp, nhắm nghiền. Anh thoáng bất ngờ, rồi lại bất giác đưa tay chạm nhẹ lên vết sẹo lõm hơi nông nằm trên sống mũi cao, thẳng tắp của gã mà mân mê.

Dick thấy lòng mình như vừa được nhấc khỏi tảng đá nặng trịch, những vết thương còn mưng mủ như được rửa sạch và bôi thuốc. Trái tim nhức nhối tỏa ra một cỗi cảm giác rơn ran ấm áp lạ thường, lan tỏa đi khắp thân thể. Anh thấy sống mũi mình nghẹt lại, cay cay và đôi mắt dần nhòe đi. Vùi mình trong lồng ngực rộng của người đối diện, Dick Grayson đã lâu lắm rồi mới tìm lại được bình yên trong đời.

…

Rót từ từ sữa tươi ra cốc rồi đẩy nhẹ về phía Dick, Jason khẽ kéo ghế rồi ngồi ngay đối diện. Khuôn mặt bình thản nhìn ra ngoài ban công, về phía chiếc áo khoác da, quần bò và đôi ủng ướt nhẹp của gã còn đang hong khô bởi gió. Tiếng nhai nhóp nhép và tiếng nuốt ừng ừng dòng sữa trắng xuống cổ họng vang bên tai, Jason mở lời:

“Tôi tưởng anh đủ đầy lắm.”

Dick giương đôi mắt xanh ngước nhìn gã. “Đủ đầy…?”

“Tủ lạnh. Chỉ còn mỗi một quả trứng gà cùng hộp sữa quá hạn.” Jason nói, giọng gã trầm và khàn, đều đặn thốt ra từng chữ. “Tôi dậy thấy đói quá mà không có gì ăn nên chạy đi mua ít đồ, tính mua đúng sữa anh uống mà không thấy.”

Vị cháy đen của thịt xông khói rán quá lửa trên đầu lưỡi, Dick bật cười thành tiếng, cảm giác thoải mái dâng lên trong lòng. Khuôn mặt Jason cau có lại, ửng dần lên để rồi bị gã ôm lại bởi bàn tay lớn.

“Cười cái gì?! Lát nữa nhớ đưa lại tôi tiền đấy!”

“Ơ có ai bắt cậu mua cho tôi đâu?”

“Rồi anh cũng đang ăn còn gì!”

Dick cười khì, lại đưa thêm một miếng thịt lên miệng. Dai nhách!

“Này,”

“Hở?”

“Lúc nãy tôi về, thấy anh khóc khi ngủ.”

“Thế à.” Dick lấy làm thinh, cố lờ đi cái cảm giác khó chịu trong lồng ngực, miệng nói hai chữ nhàn nhạt. Anh đảo mắt xuống đĩa ăn còn dính lại ít vệt vàng sóng sánh của bơ, cố không bắt gặp lấy ánh nhìn thương hại của gã mà anh tự mường tượng trong đầu. “Tôi ngủ mơ thôi.”

“Về gì thế?”

“Không nhớ rõ.”

Tiếng ừ hứ đằng hắng trong cổ họng Jason. Gã biết anh đang nói dối, bởi anh là một kẻ nói dối dở tệ, đến nỗi chính Dick cũng thừa biết điều đó.

“Tôi sẽ ở đây với anh mà.” Jason cười xòa, vươn tay chạm lấy bàn tay lạnh của người đối diện, vuốt nhẹ rồi nắm lấy. Trọn vẹn và ấm áp.

Nước mắt nơi gò má anh rơi xuống, tựa như mọi khởi đầu xám xịt của mọi cơn mưa rào ảm đạm vào tháng 7. Nhưng Dick biết rõ trong lòng mình khi cảm nhận bàn tay anh nằm gọn trong tay gã, những cơn mưa kiểu đấy vốn đã qua rồi.

“Ừ, tôi biết.”

**Author's Note:**

> Để lại cmt cho mình nheeee :(( rất cần thiết đóooo


End file.
